


I'm in love with you both

by ITSJUSTICE



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-25 03:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITSJUSTICE/pseuds/ITSJUSTICE
Summary: Established Opalite with best friend Sardonyx wanting to be in their relationship and not the annoying third wheel. (Mentions/ uses of songs from Burlesque).I don't own anything in the story but my ideas.





	I'm in love with you both

**Author's Note:**

> Need more of their relationship. This was something that I asked for on Steven Universe amino. Pretty sure someone could do better than me but here we go.  
> Looks based on this picture from Google  
> https://enJLaNcd1iPY8KOMb3B0uBMlZZjYlp8mv2a_AP3f1OucnvEXHH

Opal, Sardonyx, and Sugilite have known each other since middle school and now go to the same college. Opal and Sugilite have been in a relationship since their freshman year of high school. They moved into a three bedroom apartment with Sardonyx near the college. Sardonyx and Sugilite work at a night club with one being a performer and the other a Dj. Opal teaches at a dance studio and her specialty is ballet. She also owns her own archery studio.

Tonight Opal was off and came to watch her girlfriend and her best friend perform. Recently Sardonyx has been avoiding them both again. She does it periodically but whenever they ask her about it she just flashes her stage smile and say nothing is wrong and she stops avoiding them, though her eyes say otherwise. Sardonyx's theme starts playing and with a poof of peach smoke The Lovely Sardonyx appears wearing black leather shorts over fishnet stockings, black stilettos and a white button up shirt with suspenders attached to her shorts. The crowd went wild when they seen her and only quieted down when she raised her hand. "Good evening, everybody! This is the lovely Sardonyx coming to you live from Fusion City! How are y'all doin' tonight?", she said with a smile.

Sardonyx pov 

As the crowd settled down I looked out and noticed that Opal was there, probably to see her girlfriend, at that thought my smile faltered a little. I'm in love with them both but Sugilite has made it clear that I irritate her no matter what I do. The stage hand motioned that the opener is ready. Brightening my smile I turned towards Sugilite and said, "Darling our first performer is ready.". She glared at me when I called her that.

As I left the stage I let my smile drop before finding my manager and asking to take the night off. He told me that I either perform and leave or stay and work the bar. I told Sugilite what my performance was without looking at her before walking to the back to get changed and I told the girls to get ready for the group dance we had been practicing. I had just put on a black and white bodysuit with a short skirt when their was a knock on my dressing room door. On the other side of the door was my rival Rainbow Quartz wearing a white bodysuit with black stripes. "You should let me lead the dance tonight since you're so ready to go home loser and the fact that you are still pinning over my exes is pathetic", Rainbow said instead of a greeting. Rolling my eyes I flash the cockiest smile I could give and said, "Even on my worst days I can still out dance you and technically you were just a poor fuck that they only agreed to date because of a dare.". She flipped me off and walked out the door cursing my name to the sound of my laughter.

Opal's pov.

After one particularly bad performance the stage went dark and the curtains closed, so I took the time to speak to my girlfriend. "Hey babe ", she said. "What's wrong with Sardonyx", I asked with a kiss. "You noticed it too then, I'm not sure though she didn't get sad until a little bit after she saw you so something is on her mind, we will ask her about it when we go home. Her only performance of the night should be interesting though.".

When the lights flashed Sugilite told me to sit in the front closer to the stage. As soon as I took my seat the curtains on the stage opened to reveal Sardonyx and Rainbow sitting in chairs facing the wall while the other dancers faced the crowd. I raised an eyebrow at how close Rainbow and Sardonyx were sitting because they have hated each other since high school. There was a snap and then the beginning of Express by Christina Aguilera played as Sardonyx and Rainbow slowly and sensually stood, turning to face the crowd. The women on the stage danced in sync to the rhythm as they make their way off the stage and into the crowd. Sardonyx looked at Sugilite, who gave her a thumbs up, before sliding onto my lap and giving me a lap dance. When the song ended she kissed me until Sugilite cleared her throat which made Sardonyx jump away from me, as if she had been burned, with an adorable blush and then got back onto the stage to bow. As she left the stage I touched my lips wondering why she did that.

Sardonyx pov.

"Why did I do that ugh I'm such an idiot, I need to look for a new place to live they're probably gonna put me out or they are gonna think it was meaning less which will hurt more than them putting me out", was the only thought running through my head as I clocked out and hailed a taxi. As soon as I got into the house I rushed to my room, snatching my shoes off as I crossed the threshold and locked the door before collapsing on my bed finally letting the tears that have been building since the kiss ended to flow freely down my face. An hour later I hear the front door open and close before the doorknob to my room wiggled and a knock sounded against my door.

"Sardonyx open the door we want to talk to you", came Opal's soothing voice through the door. "Yeah baby we're not upset we just wanna talk.", Sugilite said. After turning to face the wall, I snapped my fingers to unlock the door and listened as the door opened. Tensing as the bed dipped with the weight of my roommates and again as I was pulled into a hug from behind. Opal sat in front of me as Sugilite lifted me up and onto her lap then leaned against the headboard. Opal gently wiped my tears away and then tilted my head so I that had to look her in the eyes. Sugilite's hair fell over my shoulder as she leaned forward and asked me what was bothering me. "Nothing's wrong", I start to say though I was cut off by a growl from Sugilite. "I'm sorry for kissing you Opal, it's just I'm in love with you both and Rainbow was pissing me off saying how you guys could never love me so I kissed you and she's right I irritate Sugilite just by walking into the room. Give me two days and I'll be out of here", I say all of this while looking at the wall and trying to pull away from Sugilite as the tears started back up.

"Mmm, your not going anywhere", Opal says with a surprising and impressive growl. It was so shocking that I looked her in the eyes which was a mistake as she looked mad so I turned my face and I doubled my efforts to get away from Sugi's tight grasp. Realizing that I was effectively trapped I slumped into the hold and then as soon as I relaxed, Opal gently kissed my lips. Once she pulled away my head was tilted back and I was then being kissed by Sugilite as Opal laid over me. As Sugilite pulled back they said together with a smirk, "We love you darling and we want to be with you.".

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if I should continue critics are welcome I have not a beta reader.


End file.
